


Ways to Get Into Each Other's Pants

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Hint of Renji x Kira, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Main ship: KenShu, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, What Have I Done, be 18+ to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Different scenes of sexy, pure smut moments between the Captain and Lieutenant of the ninth division.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Ways to Get Into Each Other's Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/gifts).



Shuhei didn’t care at all that this was horrible timing to be suddenly tackling his Captain into the nearest classroom, but he didn’t find that he could actually give a damn. All he could focus on was how damn _fine_ the Captain looked in this particular Giga.   
  
“Shu-” Kensei muttered out hoarsely and raised his hands to pause the lieutenant, but he stopped himself and merely dug his fingers into the fabric of the lieutenant's school uniform. Just earlier they had both been sent to attend Ichigo Kurosaki’s school and keep an eye out for trouble. There had been sightings of more hollows than usual and the Head Captain had decided to send the Ninth division out to handle things. If they could handle being in charge of Soul Society's security, they could definitely handle this. Right?   
  
“Let me…” Shuhei murmured softly, his eyes glazed over with unhidden lust as he nudged his knee right between the Captain’s legs and soon settled with his knee pinning Kensei against the nearest school desk.   
  
“Heh, five years of marriage, and you now just hint that you had a school uniform kink?” The silver-haired visored remarked with a breathless laugh which was immediately cut off with Shuhei’s lips locking with his. For a moment the two just kissed and felt each other up, eager to enjoy the feel of each other. Even after becoming boyfriends and later getting married, neither man could get enough of the other. It also helped that they both always found ways to spice up the bedroom. They had already tried sex over the phone, a little bit of bondage here and there and other kinks~!   
  
Now, as much as Kensei enjoyed letting Shuhei take the reins….he wasn’t going to let it happen with this kink. After all, he was playing the role of the teacher here, wasn’t he?   
  
“Oi, oi…” The Captain chuckled and snatched Shuhei’s wandering hands and quickly pinned them above the boy’s head only to snarl out, “Do you always act like such a brat for your teachers, huh?”   
  
“Mmn...of course..” Shuhei groaned out and teased his husband by grinding his hips against his, immediately letting out a slutty moan when he felt just how hard the Captain was already. Now if Hisagi could just convince Kensei to take his pants off...he’d be on cloud nine if he could get that thick length right inside him where it absolutely belonged filling him up.   
  
But Kensei wasn’t having it. Letting out a ‘tch’ under his breath, he raised his hand only to bring it down onto Shuhei’s clothed ass, making the Lieutenant jolt slightly only to mewl, quietly begging for more. Of course, his perverted lover found pleasure even in a small punishment. That was totally fine, as long as Hisagi only enjoyed punishments from Kensei.   
  
“We really gotta work on training you to behave for your teachers…” The older male snickered and unzipped Shuhei’s pants. However, he stopped to raise an eyebrow and look up at Hisagi. “No boxers, eh?”   
  
“I-I…” Shuhei stuttered nervously and looked away only to yelp when Kensei’s hand reached up to cup his chin and hold his face in place, refusing to let the Lieutenant, or rather the highschool student get away without meeting his gaze. “F-Figured this would make it easier to get you into my pants sooner…less to take off, y’know…” Hisagi’s tongue poked to run shyly across his bottom lip to wet the skin there. Just that little act managed to make the ‘teacher’ lose it. Hisagi really was too sexy for his own. Dropping the hand cupping Shuhei’s face, Kensei slid it down to wrap around Hisagi’s throat as their lips clashed. Fully aware of what he was doing and ensuring he wasn’t hurting his lover before he gave a gentle squeeze around his throat. It wasn’t enough to bruise, but it did leave Shuhei keening and feeling a little bit more light-headed as he eagerly gave into everything Kensei offered. Their tongues curled around each other and battled it out as their breaths mingled, making the classroom they had locked themselves in feel even hotter. How they managed to breathe properly was beyond them both.   
  
Finally breaking it and unzipping his own pants, Kensei freed his length and taking Shuhei’s as well, he started to jerk them both off. Startled by the sudden friction and touch to his pre-cum leaking length, Hisagi keened and moved to drop his head to rest against the ‘teacher’s’ shoulder, but Kensei wasn’t letting Shuhei do fully as he wished.   
  
“Easy there brat~” Kensei chuckled only for his eyes to darken as Shuhei responded with a soft whine. “Nnn...S-Sensei~”   
  
_Fuck, was the damn brat seriously trying to get him to cum prematurely?_ _  
_ _  
_ “Right here, kid…” He whispered and locked their lips together again while still keeping Hisagi pinned right where he wanted him. Shuhei’s uniform would probably get dirty, but who really cared? That could be a problem for later.   
  
“Cum for your sensei, Shu…” Kensei purred, chuckling when Shuhei came and managed to cum prematurely, though embarrassingly enough he followed soon after. Guess they both needed some practice lasting longer.   
  
“....you got it on my shirt.”   
  
“Yeah, and?” The Captain flashed an innocent look, making Shuhei sigh and steal the male’s jacket. “You really are like an animal...getting seed on my shirt doesn’t mark me.”   
  
“Heh, if you say so~”   
  


* * *

  
  
"....” Blinking, Shuhei suddenly shoved the Captain’s smartphone right into the man’s face. It seemed Hisagi had found the Captain’s stash of pictures of the Lieutenant. Several weeks ago, Shuhei had lost a drinking game and as his punishment, he had worn a short-cut dress. The fact that Kensei still had the pictures saved to his phone had caught him off guard.   
  
“....What? Gotta have something to jerk off to on missions.” Kensei snickered and quickly dodged the pillow thrown right at his head by a certain, blushing, stuttering mess of a Lieutenant.   
  
“Y-You pervert!”   
  
“Your Captain and husband actually.”   
  
“Still a damn pervert!”   
  
“Yeah, and who goes along with this pervert’s wants, huh?” The Captain snickered, avoiding another pillow attack.   
  
“W-Why you-!!!!” 

* * *

  
  
“Captain I believe that-”   
  
Getting an idea, Kensei freed his cock and forced Shuhei to suck it. Nearly choking on the amount of length shoved down his throat, Shuhei whimpered, loving how the older male-dominated him so. He hadn’t expected the day at the office to go like this, but hell...no complaints here.   
  
"Ssh....now be a good boy and suck your Master's big cock..."   
  
“Nn..." Sucking and pleasuring his master’s throbbing cock, Shuhei moaned and cupped his balls, massaging them in his hands as he kept sucking. It seemed today was master play. Satisfied with the Lieutenant's behavior and actions, Kensei groaned as the other sucked on his cock and cupped his heavy balls. Fuck Shuhei had such a good mouth...."Mmm fuck...."   
  
Broken little moans and whines filled the room as Shuhei continued to suck like the good little servant he was. Eventually, Kensei came in the other's throat, making him swallow. Drinking it all up, Shuhei finally pulled his head away with a low groan. "Nnn..."   
  
"Nice healthy drink for you there~"   
  
"Mm..." Shuhei whimpered, unable to disagree, and licked Kensei's cock clean before pulling away.

"....Good boy, Shuhei..." The Captain murmured as he watched Shuhei. "Do you want it in your ass?" Not one to shy away from the opportunity of getting a good railing, Shuhei nodded, eagerly pulled Kensei on top of him, right between his legs. "Please Master..."   
  
Not one to wait, Kensei smirked and after ensuring the lieutenant could take it, he pushed his cock inside Shuhei, the length sinking in with ease. Kensei figured it would since he had just used that same hole a mere few hours ago. The raven-haired teenager jolted, almost amazed by how smoothly Kensei had slipped inside. Guess, it just showed how ready Shuhei's body was for the older man.   
  
“So eager for me Hm?” He purred as he began to thrust hard. The black-haired Lieutenant whined and gave a curt nod only to cover his hand as he tried to muffle his voice. "Nnn~!" Kensei’s thrusts were powerful, his hips smacking against Shuheis hard as he buried himself in fully Shuhei tried to push back with each thrust, body yearning for more and more, but he was thoroughly secured under Kensei.   
  
“That’s a good boy Shuhei. Push back and shove my cock in deeper....” Shuhei’s instincts kicked in and he soon shifted to wrapped his legs around Kensei's waist, forcing the ‘master’ deeper inside his greedy hole. "Mmnn~ M-Master..."   
  
At that, Kensei pounded and ravaged Shuhei’s ass savagely, keeping the boy’s arms above his head where they belonged. Shuhei's sounds were no longer muffled as he took everything Kensei had to dish out. And though they’d been at it for a bit, it felt too soon as the Captain soon came again and filled Shuhei with an impressive load. That would keep the brat content for a bit.   
  
"I still refuse to train the new recruits..." Showing his cocky side as he whimpered out breathlessly, Hisagi flashed a smirk. "So what are you going to do about it, Master~? Punish me?"   
  
“Perhaps I’ll make you take my cock for the remainder of your day.”   
  
“S-Shit…”   
  
Of course at that, Kensei made good on his promise.   
  
  
….   
  
  
“So uh…” Renji coughed awkwardly, trying to ignore the very fact that both he and Kira had ended up resting up against the office door, listening to every second. The redhead didn’t know whether to applaud Shuhei for taking it or to jump in there and demand to get a look at all the steamy action.   
  
“Don’t. Just don’t.” Kira bit out, looking visibly uncomfortable as he adjusted his clothes, trying to ignore the growing hardness between his legs. The action didn’t go unnoticed by the other Lieutenant. Suddenly feeling hot, Renji awkwardly swallowed his own spit before mumbling out,   
  
“Y’know...I um...have an idea how could take care of that…”   
  
Kira wasn’t the sort to show a huge amount of emotion on his face, but hearing that from his fellow friend, his face blossomed into a bright red shade. “...I’m listening.”   
  
“Well uh, I’ve got some time and there’s an unused office just down the hall-” Renji trailed off before grinning like an idiot when Kira shut him up by grabbing his arm and dragging him down that very hallway. This was seriously happening...all because Shuhei’s moans were too heavenly. Captain Muguruma was a **_very_ ** lucky man. 

* * *

  
  
"....." Shuhei drowsily pulled his cargo pants up before growling lowly. "Kami, one of these days I'm going to go live with Renji...see what you do without me doing all the chores around the house."  
  
"...I'd simply wait until you came running back." Kensei mused, chuckling lightly as he watched Shuhei shift slightly, adjusting to the feeling of being full of hot seed that was threatening to leak in his pants. _Heh, maybe he had used the poor kid’s ass too much today._ "Perhaps I'd be forced into another marriage by the Head Captain..."   
  
"Into a marriage with someone who you probably won't like. Besides, I doubt they'll suck you off like I do." Shuhei bit back confidently. He was the one married to the Captain. There was no way he’d just let someone break their vows!   
  
"Perhaps they might exceed you." Kensei remarked as he leaned close to Shuhei's lips. "I do like a talented mouth…At that, Shuhei stiffened at the mere suggestion someone could be better than him. "W-Why you-! I-I'll show you tonight that I'm better than anyone!"   
  
"Ah but I'll have to have someone else to compare~" The silver-haired male purred as Shuhei got all defensive and cute. Hisagi kept stuttering like a virgin schoolgirl, completely breaking and falling apart. "Y-You, over-privileged Captain!!"   
  
Hearing that, Kensei chuckled and kissed Shuhei to shut him up. God, Shuhei was so cute when he got all mad. "As if I could want someone else." He murmured assuringly. Shuhei pouted and finally gave in, gentle kissing back. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> HAAAAPPPPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI_CHICKEN~~~!!!!! *random birthday sounds inserted here* You asked for smut, I delivered. Haha, I hope you like it. It's a bit of a messy read, but I hope it's the kind of smut you were looking for~~


End file.
